


How To Train Your Dragons Sister

by TheZeeReads



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, its only mentioned once at the beginning, oc is a result of beastiality, this is a fic about FRIENDSHIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZeeReads/pseuds/TheZeeReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Toothless had a half-human sister? *follows the events of the movie*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What We Are

I fly with the flock, right next to my brother. Everyone has that look in their eyes, that one-mind-one-purpose look, the look that those horrible humans know us for. I hate that look. I hate what it makes us do, so do most of the others; they aren't exactly thrilled to be hunted and tortured and killed for doing what they're being forced to do.

They don't have a choice. I, apparently, do. The Queens will doesn't work the same for me; instead of the "one-mind-one-purpose" thing that happens to the others, for me it just feels like a tiny one chattering away at the back of my skull. And just like with a tiny, I can get rid of the noise pretty easily… the others aren't that lucky…

No one knows why exactly, at least, no one I've met. Of course some have their theories; my egg was cracked before I hatched, I'm somehow related to the Queen, I had some bad fish when I was a hatchling… the list goes on. My brother's theory though, is probably the most accurate. He thinks it's because of my father, my human father. You see, I'm not like the others (if you hadn't already guessed). My mother once linked with a human man, I am the result of that. I am a half, but I don't mind. Although most would see a half as an embarrassing abomination and kill it when it hatched, my mother didn't. She had always had a soft spot for humans, so she spared me. She spared me, but she didn't stay long enough for me to survive. Usually it takes about a week for us to grow enough to be able to take care of ourselves; hunt and fly and such. It took me a year. Of course no one knew it would take me so long so when the time came to leave Hatchling Island, I was left alone. Well… almost alone. I don't remember much of it but my brother told me the only reason he came back was because he couldn't stand to listen to my "intense shrieking". Since then we haven't left each other's sides.

I look to my right to see a few bundles; they have lots of spikes and there are a lot of them, next to them are meaties; they're tough but very friendly. Behind the meaties are a couple of doubles; two heads, two times more annoying. In front of me is a blaze; they're fierce, really big, and are constantly igniting themselves. And then there's me and my brother, we're called shadows; we never take human things, never show ourselves and_

My brother shoots one of the towers_

Never miss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'm about to destroy another one of the human's towers when I hear my brother cry out. The next thing I know I'm being knocked out of the sky by a very large, black thing. I hear the blaze roar out that it was the tiny human who did it and then, everything goes darker than my wings.


	2. Did I Do It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup goes looking for the Night Fury he shot down.

Hiccups POV

"It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."

I stare at Gobber, "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point is: Stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

I turn my head back to look at him, "I just wanna be one of you guys."

That's all I've ever wanted, I think, to just fit in. So I listen to my dad's orders and go inside the house… And right out the back door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I check my map once more, close my eyes and look in front of me: Nothing. I sigh, start walking and check, yet again, the small 'x's marking possible crash-landing spots. This one? I wonder, No, checked that one. And that one, and that one and_

"AAARRRGH!" I scribble over the whole map in frustration, and then toss the piece of charcoal in my journal before putting it back inside my vest.

"Oh…The Gods hate me." I moan, "Most people lose their knife or mug. No, not me: I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

The idiot Viking, a.k.a. me, then proceeds to hit a branch in his frustration which then comes back to whack me in the face. "Ow!" I put my hand to my eye and glare at the tree. What…?

The tree is ripped in half as if something big crashed into it. My gaze follows the trunk over to a patch of upturned earth, where it looks like something equally as big (maybe even bigger) was dragged across the grass and over a cliff. I decide to follow the most obvious trail ever and look over the side of the cliff, immediately ducking back down to hide. I take a few deep breaths and then poke my head out over to look at the ensnared dragon lying in the middle of the forest. Oh my Gods, it really is a Night Fury, I take out my knife and hold it out in front of me, trying my best not to hyperventilate.

I run as quickly and as quietly as possible to duck behind a conveniently placed boulder, take a few more deep breaths and turn to look at the downed Night Fury.

"Oh wow," I mutter after stumbling out of hiding, "I-I did it? Oh… This fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" I put my right foot on the supposedly dead dragons' haunch, only to have it shrug me off. I let out a startled yelp and brace myself on the same boulder I had been hiding behind.

I hesitantly shuffle my way over to the dragon, shakily pointing my knife at it. My gaze travels from its awkwardly trapped leg to its watchful stare. I gulp, and then ready myself:

"I'm gonna kill you dragon." I turn my dagger so that its pointing down, "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." I state, "I AM A VIKING!" I close my eyes, breathe deeply and raise my knife above my head. I look at it again, as if for reassurance, it closes its eyes and lays down its head in morbid acceptance of its fate. I close my eyes once more and prepare to sink my blade through the dragons' heart. I raise the sharp metal higher and _

"Oomph!" I've been hit with something hard and heavy and have landed on my back away from the dragon. I open my eyes to see a very angry face snarling at me. Oh Shit.


	3. I Should Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup pees his pants

Dragon Girls POV

I lay on top of the human, using my front paws to pin it down.

After being knocked out of the sky by my brother, we landed in a tree-patch, a good ways off from the human settlement. It took a while but his grumbling eventually woke me up. I looked over to the other side of the patch just in time to see a very tiny human lift a tooth over my trapped brother. It was going to kill him. Oh hell no, I remember thinking before pouncing across the patch and onto the human.

It was screaming pretty loudly.

"Shut up!" I growl at it. I lift my paw to rip out its mouth, but it moves so I only succeed in scratching the side of its face. Still, it starts bleeding a lot and screams even louder.

"This would be a lot easier if you would stop moving!" I bite out. I'm about to claw at it again when I make the mistake of looking into its eyes; it was terrified, yet it seemed to almost understand. But that was impossible; it was a human, not to mention one that was going to kill my brother. Humans don't have feelings, they don't have a conscience; all they know was death and destruction.

We don't want to steal their things; what would we do with it? The Queen forces us to, it isn't our fault and we tried explaining that to them, we tried to get them to understand, to get their help. But they refuse to see past the Queens will; that's why it was impossible for this human to understand why I was going to kill it. It couldn't understand; it was just a tiny human. The human takes advantage of my distraction and scurries away.

I let it go.

When it's only a few paw prints from me it gets up on its hind legs and starts to slowly back away. I follow its lead and start my way back to my brother, not taking my eyes off the bleeding human. It turns around and I start gnawing on the vines trapping my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story so far and where you think it should go.


	4. I Did This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup realizes things

Hiccups POV

I feel the girls grip loosen and immediately start scooting away. I make it a few feet and the girl doesn't make a move to attack me again so I hesitantly stand up, she just stares at me so I start to slowly back away, she does the same. It doesn't look like she's going to attack me again so I quietly turn around. Oh my Thor what the Hel just happened?! I'm pretty sure I'm having a heart attack.

I turn my head to look at the girl and almost pee myself; she has wings! Very big, very dragon-like wings. How in Thor's name did I miss that? This girl is very obviously not a Viking. Although the fact that I had never seen her before probably should've tipped me off at least a little; I live on a small island in the middle of the meridian of misery; strangers are not a thing here. Also, this winged girl-creature-thing just so happens to be naked. Like completely, unabashedly, newborn baby naked. Actually, now that I'm really looking, I can see black scale-like things running across her chest, down her sides and over her, uhm, nether regions, continuing halfway down her thighs. So I guess she's not completely naked… In fact, if she had been wearing clothes, I never would've suspected her for being anything less than human, well, except for the enormous dragon wings protruding out of her back. That would've been a bit of a giveaway.

I move my gaze away from her wings and over to her head, immediately realizing what she's doing; the girl is trying to free the Night Fury using her teeth. Which doesn't appear to be working very well, I find that strange because I could've sworn she had really pointy teeth.

Really, Hiccup? That's what's weird to you about this? I quiet my inner voice and take a step forward, the Night Fury and the dragon-girl both immediately lift their heads to stare at me and, before either of us can figure out what I'm doing, I toss my knife at the girls' feet. She tenses and growls at me; I lift my hands in a sign of good-will and take two steps back. She looks like she'd like to get away from the dagger but doesn't want to leave the Night Fury still imprisoned in the ropes.

"You can use it to cut the ropes" I tell her. What the Hel are you doing? First of all, that is a Night Fury you are helping set free and second of all, she tried to kill you! Are you crazy?! I push aside my rationality and repeat what I said. There's no response. I take a step forward; she tenses but doesn't make a move to stop me so I take another step, and another, and another until I'm standing only two feet away from the dragon I tried to kill and the dragon-girl who tried to kill me. She's growling a lot now. I reach over to grab my knife and she whips her head to bite me. I quickly snatch my hand away.

"I want to help you" I tell her. She snarls at me and then the dragon purrs, as if it's telling her to stop being so over-protective. If I wasn't so terrified I'd probably find it funny.

The girl hesitantly backs away from me, but not without giving me one more warning growl. I gulp, then slowly reach out my hand and pick up my knife. I take a deep, calming breath and launch myself at the ropes before I can change my mind. The Night Fury is free in less than ten seconds. The first thing it does is pounce on me and screeches (long and loud) in my face. It then huffs and jumps back over to purr at the girl, and then crookedly fly away, the winged female close behind.

I lie there for a few more stunned moments before deciding it'd probably be a good idea to head back home. I make it two feet before my legs give out and I fall, bloody face first, on the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get longer and better I promise


	5. So Why Didn't You?

Still Hiccups POV

"Remember," Gobber instructs the class, "Dragons will always," Here's where he turns to me and says "Always, go for the kill." He picks me up by the arm and sets me on my feet. I turn to look at the big scorch mark the Gronckle left on the wall of the arena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So why didn't you?" I question aloud as I inspect the cut bola still resting on the forest floor. I look up and around me, then get up and start walking the way the dragon and dragon-girl had gone.

After searching for a few minutes I find a kind of cove secluded by a wall of rocks on all sides. It was really quiet, very peaceful and actually quite beautiful.

"Well this was stupid." I mutter to myself. I turn to leave when I notice some kind of black spots on the ground leading into the cove. I crouch down to pick one up and start inspecting it. It kind of resembled…

I let out a startled cry as a dragon whooshes right by me and starts climbing up the wall of rock. This apparently doesn't work because the dragon soon falls before turning and gliding over a pond. I quickly run down a few uneven steps to get a better view. The Night Fury makes two more attempts to fly out of the cove, each one as unsuccessful as the last. I quickly take out my journal and watch as it, again, tries to fly out of the secluded meadow. It lands in the perfect position and I take my opportunity to sketch it.

"Why don't you just… fly away?" I take another look at the frustrated Night Fury and notice something as it shoots the ground: It only has one tail flap. I quickly erase the left one on my drawing. I observe as it, again, tries to get out of the cove only to lose its balance and glide back down to land, not so gracefully, by the pond. A fish briefly emerges, catching its attention. I watch as it tries, unsuccessfully, to catch one and start to sympathise with it. My distraction causes my hand to go a little lax and I accidently drop the piece of charcoal I had been drawing with.

The dragon looks up suspiciously and I start to silently panic, although it does nothing but stare at me. I cock my head slowly, it does the same. Where's the girl?


	6. How Can I Help?

Dragon Girls POV

I fly above the human herd I had helped destroy only two nights ago, hiding in the clouds so as not to be seen. This is stupid, I think, I'm never going to find it.

After the tiny human helped my brother escape the vines, we immediately set out to hunt. My brother, however, flew into a large rock and fell into a really deep hole in the ground. By that point I had been terrified; my brother never crashes. Except for that one time where he got attacked by some vines, but that's beside the point.

He crashed and, when I had landed next to him, told me that something was wrong, and, indeed, something was very wrong; his tail was missing a piece. When I told him he completely freaked out and started frantically trying to get out the hole. No use; his balance was all wrong. I felt horribly useless because I had absolutely no idea what to do. Nothing like this had ever happened before, but I wanted desperately to do something to help. So I asked what I could do and he cried "Find my tail!" So here I am, flying over the human herd, looking for the rest of my brothers' tail.

I sigh, This is useless, I'm never going to find it. And even if do: What then? It's not like we can just put it back on. I decide I should just head back, the hole is pretty big, so he has plenty of room, and it's formed in a way that no predators would be able to come in, therefore my brother would be fine on his 4 paws. That didn't keep me from worrying though. What if he can't hunt? That thought alone was enough to scare me into going back, tail or no tail. Hopefully he'll have calmed down enough to see reason. I sigh, Nothing will ever be the same now…


	7. What Side Am I On?

Hiccup's POV

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!" Astrid all but yells at me, "Our parents war is about to become our own," She points her axe at me, part of my broken shield still stuck in it, "Figure out which side you're on."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Slowly, I make my way to the opening of the cove the night fury had been in yesterday, a "borrowed" shield held protectively in front of me. I peek over it and throw two fish into the cove then duck back down behind the serpent painted shield and wait. Nothing happens. I poke my head into the cove and don't see any murderous dragons coming to eat me so I take that as a good sign and step forward, only to get the shield stuck between two rocks.

I push but it doesn't budge so I crawl under it and into the quiet forest cove. I then pick up the fish and start to wander around, slowly turning to see all sides. Once I've almost done a complete circle I notice the Night Fury crouched on a boulder, staring intently at me. I gasp, clutching the fish to my chest, and watch as the black dragon crawls off of the boulder. It sniffs the air then growls and slinks into a fighting position. I gulp and timidly hold out both fish, seeing as the girl still isn't here. It slowly crawls towards me; butt in the air, before abruptly pulling back with a growl. I lift up the side of my vest to reveal my dagger and put my hand to it, making the night fury growl more violently which then makes me jump back in surprise. I take a step back with a calming breath, then pull out my knife and hold it out as far as I can before dropping it. The dragon shakes its head so I pick the blade up with my foot and toss it into the pond.

The Night Fury keeps a close eye on me through the whole ordeal and, when I finally get rid of the knife, immediately sits down and looks, for all its worth, like the most adorably innocent puppy I'd ever seen. It's still a dragon Hiccup; I remind myself and cautiously hold out the fish. It hesitates, then starts to crawl towards me and opens its mouth.

"Huh." I say, "Toothless. I coulda sworn you had_"

Abruptly, its teeth jut out and the dragon snatches the fish, gulping them down in half a second.

"Teeth." I finish feebly. The creature licks its mouth then pokes its head at me, making me quickly back away. I think it's about to continue when it sharply retreats and cocks its head, moving its ears. It then looks up at the sky and I follow its gaze; for a moment, there's nothing, then a dark speck appears among the clouds. Gradually the speck becomes bigger and I can make out large wings, two long legs and long dark hair: it's the girl. The dragon obviously figured that out before I did and starts to excitedly jump up and down, waiting for the winged-being to land.

It isn't long before the girl lands in a crouch in front of the Night Fury, three fish held tail-first in her mouth. The dragon purrs and she drops the still-alive sea creatures at its feet. It happily gobbles them down.

I silently observe from my place a little away from the scene and slightly behind the girl: My position made it so that she hasn't noticed me, but it also gives me the perfect view of her wings. They truly are magnificent; black as night and almost twice her size, though somehow when she folds them it appears as if they're simply waist-length.

I want so badly to whip out my notebook and sketch her but I don't dare make any noise. I know from experience that she's a lot more hostile than her ebony friend.

Of course the Night Fury finishes its meal in no time and, after apparently thanking the girl, directs its gaze to me. The girl turns around and immediately goes into aggressive mode, getting ready to pounce. Oh great, I think, This again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and reviewed, it really does mean the world to me :)


	8. Human

Dragon Girls POV

The human again? Why does it keep coming? Doesn't it know it's not welcome?

"Sister," I turn my head to look at my brother.

"Yes?"

"Don't attack the human." What?

"…And why not?"

"It's harmless." He states.

"It tried to kill you." I remind him.

"All humans have tried to kill me. It's their way. But this one freed me." I cannot believe the words coming out of my brother's mouth.

"It's a human."

"So are you."

"…What?"

"Sister," I turn to face him fully now, the human standing behind me all but forgotten, "as much as I hate to have to say this: You're not a Shadow, at least not completely. You are a half; half us, half them. So maybe this human could be good for you. You've already embraced your shadow half… maybe it's time for you to embrace the human part of you as well…"

"But I'm not like them. I was raised by shadows, by you." I object.

"We always said humans are like that because it's in their blood, and if that's true: it's in yours too."

"I… never thought of it like that." He gives me a solemn stare; looking the most serious I've ever seen him.

"I never wanted you too." He steps around me and goes over to the tiny human still staring at us, looking utterly confused. However, I'm too distracted to notice.

I have never, even once, in my life felt as if my human side put a barrier between me and my brother. I realize now how much effort that must've taken him. My brother made sure I would always feel welcome amongst our_ his kind, even if I was considered an abomination by some. He found friends in those who could accept me and worked so hard so I wouldn't resent that I wasn't a whole…

I look over at my brother; he was feeding the human, who looked like he didn't quite understand what was going on. I feel very lucky to have him in my life, he truly is the best shadow, and the best brother, there is.


	9. Trust

Hiccups POV

Oh… That was disgusting, I shudder.

The Night Fury made me eat half a regurgitated fish. I have no idea why, but I really hope it was worth it. The dragon licks its lips (or the area around its mouth?) and I give it a feeble smile as the girl slowly makes her way over, still keeping her distance.

The dragon starts to move its mouth, showing off its gums. Wait a minute… is it trying to… smile? My awe changes my face and I reach a hand to its snout. When the Fury sees that, its teeth come out and it growls before flying to the other side of the cove and makes its bed. The girl watches this and turns to the dragon, or I guess speaks to it considering they apparently had an entire conversation a few minutes ago… I'm trying not to think too hard on that.

While the two dragons huff at each other I sneak over to the Night Fury and sit down. When it looks at me, I wave and it covers its head with its tail. I scoot closer and slowly reach out to touch it, but it lifts its tail to look at me and I quickly stand up, awkwardly walking away. The dragon decides to do the same and I think I hear giggling. I turn around but all see is the girl sitting in the same place she had been before, we stare at each other until I cock my head and she crawls away.

The rest of the day is spent in a similar fashion; me trying to gain the dragons trust, the dragon walking away each time and the girl laughing at us. Until I finally give up when the sun begins to set and I sit on a rock away from where the dragon is hanging upside down from a tree.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I pick up a nearby stick and start to draw in the dirt. The dragon apparently becomes curious and walks up to watch the sketch of the dragon girl come to life. I feign ignorance at its presence and let it follow my movements, until it walks away and comes back dragging a small tree.

What in Thor's name is it doing…? The dragon-girl is seemingly thinking the same thing, because she comes to sit about 10 feet away from me and we both stare as the dragon draws on the ground.

I can't believe it. I straighten up to see better and it turns to look at me so I change the direction of my head. Unfortunately, that means I'm left staring at the girl, who is oblivious as she is staring intently in befuddlement at the Night Fury.

She's quite beautiful, kind of animalistic but I guess that's to be expected. Her knee-length hair is a shade lighter than her wings and I can finally see that her eyes are a pale green similar to those of the night fury. The pink light paired with her distraction also allow me to see that her ears are longer and higher up on her head than those of a regular person. All in all, she looks quite human except for some subtle (and not-so subtle) differences.

She's also really clean. Most of the people in my village wear dirt and grime like a second skin, but she looks like she actually knows what a bath is. Of course, she is covered in dirt and her hair reminds me of a well-kept rats nest, but it's a lot better than I've seen some people look.

My staring must not have gone unnoticed by all, because the large dragon soon whacks the back of my head with the leafy part of its "stick". My attention is then refocused on the Fury's masterpiece. It's just a bunch of squiggly lines, but the fact that a dragon did it is enough to calm my inner critic.

I look around at the entirety of it and take a step forward. Abruptly the dragon starts snarling at me and I cringe, taking a step back. It stops. I open my eyes to look at it and it's not being hostile so I step forward again, only to have it start snarling once more. I take my foot away and the dragon is docile. I look down and notice it had been one of the lines it had drawn that I had stepped on so I experiment by stepping on it again; the dragon starts snarling. I take my foot off, and the dragon is docile. Finally, I step over the line and get no reaction. I smile, proud of myself, and start making my way out of the drawing, careful not to step on any of the lines.

Eventually, I back out enough to feel the dragon's breath on me and I wince. I take a couple steps forward and turn around. Slowly, I put out my hand but it growls so I take it back. I look away and catch the gaze of the girl. She doesn't move or say anything, but I look in her eyes and understand something.

I close my eyes, averting my gaze, and hold out my hand, palm forward, to the Night Fury, letting it decide. I can feel its powerful stare, as well as that of the girl, but I stay in position and, after a few heartbeats, feel the warm scales of the dragons snout press gently into my offered hand. It takes all my willpower not to jump away, but I keep my cool and slowly open my eyes, turning to stare at the Night Fury as it's opening its own eyes. It looks at me for a few seconds before shaking its head and walking away.

Huh. I think, Maybe you're not an "it" after all…


	10. You're Flying?!

Dragon Girls POV

"There's still one thing I don't understand" My brother lifts his head to look at me, "How do I embrace my human side if the boy doesn't speak our language?"

"So you're interested in your human side now?"

"Well it's like you said" I reply, "I'm not a shadow. And its time I accept that."

My brother gives me a sympathetic look, "That's not what I said, I_"

"I was thinking maybe we could teach him…" I cut him off.

He stares at me for a few seconds… "Sister," I give him my full attention, "In order for us to teach him our language, you would have to actually be near him without trying to kill him."

I was afraid of that… "I know…" I respond begrudgingly.

My brother looks incredibly amused right now. I glare. "Sister, he's harmless."

I sigh. I know… It's just hard to accept that my life is falling apart… My brother nudges my face and I turn my head away. I hear him sigh, "I never meant to make you feel like you didn't belong…"

"You didn't." I reply and face him with a sad expression. "I did." With that I walk away and burn myself a resting spot. I hear my brother hesitate before going back to his own. I sigh again, I'm sorry Brother… I'm trying…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The human boy comes back after light graces the sky again, and this time he brings a whole load of fish. My brother is immediately curious and wanders over while I hang back a little. The boy seems to be saying something but I can't understand his silly language. Suddenly my brother starts growling, but before I can ask what's wrong, the boy picks up an_

"EVIL FISH!" my brother and I yell at the same time. The human throws it away and continues its babbling. My brother seems sated but there is no way I'm going to go anywhere near that pile of lifeless fish.

"That's disgusting." I tell my brother.

"I don't care. I'm hungry." I shake my head and glance over to the boy who's made his way to my brother's tail, while the "starving" shadow won't have any of it. They actually are pretty funny together, although I'd never let my brother know that.

The boy is sitting on my brother's tail now, but he's too into his feeding to really notice. I think of telling him what the human is doing but before I can he straightens up and tells me he can feel his tail again.

"…What?" I ask after a moment, and then he launches into the air. I stare at the empty spot my brother had been eating in for a few seconds before snapping out of it and following him into the sky.

"You're flying!" I yell at him once I've caught up. "You're really, actually flying! This is amazing!" He gives out an excited roar, but then abruptly starts falling. That's when I notice the screaming human clutching onto my brothers tail. Apparently that's when my brother noticed it too because he shakes him off and the human goes freefalling back into the hole. Unfortunately he comes straight towards me too fast for me to move out of the way and I get knocked out of the sky again.

We crash into the water and, when I resurface, my brother comes over, offering his body for support as I catch my breath.

"Next time you throw a human out of the sky, could you make sure I'm not in the way?"

"Sorry…" He replies meekly over the human's excited roars.


	11. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you name it you start to get attached to it!!!

Hiccups POV

“So… Your friend really doesn’t like the new saddle…” The dragon girl is staring at me and she’s not a safe distance away this time. Unfortunately, I’m hanging upside down from a tree. 

I had spent all night fashioning a saddle to work with the prosthetic I made for Toothless but when I got here he wouldn’t let me anywhere near him, and eventually he threw me into the tree I am currently hanging out of. The girl hasn’t stopped staring at me since. 

“You know you could help me down.” I suggest. “… You have no idea what I’m saying, do you?” In reply she starts grumbling at me. I sigh, “This is never going to work…”   
It’s weird talking to the girl because she looks so much like a human; with Toothless I don’t expect a reply because he’s an animal. But it’s hard to remember that the girl sitting in front of me is too. At least, I think she is. I’ve never heard of a “half-dragon” and I never really thought it a possibility or thought of it at all actually: Everyone I’ve ever met lives by the “kill on sight” rule. So how did this beautiful creature even come to be?

“We should give you a name.” I say, abruptly. “’Dragon girl’ is getting kind of old.” She growls and I take it as a yes. “How about… Adira?” She gives me a blank stare. “Alani?” The girl sneezes. “Wow, tough crowd. Uhm… Kiani? Meria? Cara? Ava?” Each suggestion is met with a very unimpressive response. “Ugh… Alright… Uh… How about... Kaida?” At this she perks up. “Wait, really? You like that one? Kaida?” She seems excited, “Okay then, Kaida.” And that’s when the branch snaps and I fall on my back. 

Ow… I hear a giggle and look up, startled. It’s Kaida, except this time she doesn’t walk away. I give her a tentative smile and she hesitates before deciding to imitate me, much the same way Toothless did. Wow… I slowly sit up, she still hasn’t moved! Before I can even think of doing anything else, Toothless walks up with the saddle and places it in the middle of us. 

“Oh so now you wanna fly?” He just makes that noise that he makes. I sigh and get up. Already starting to gain back that giddy excitement I felt while walking over here.


	12. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaida wants to know how humans do things

Kaida’s POV

The next few nights go by quickly. Each time the boy comes, he brings a “saddle” he uses to sit on my brother and control his new tail: The first few times they tried it, they crashed. But the boy keeps bringing new things and he no longer falls off of my brother as much as he did at the beginning. The boy and I have also been working on our language problem. He’s not very good at it but we’ve worked out a system of pointing and repeating: one of us points at something and the other repeats what they said. I’ve learned a lot, including how to say “hello”, “fly”, “stop” and “tail”, although he’s only succeeded in learning “hello” and “stop”, I think my language confuses him.   
Once, we were flying and they crashed in a patch of grass: It was amazing. My brother and I had never come across grass like that before, but it was the most incredible feeling ever, rolling around in it. I noticed the boy left with some and it got me thinking about the way he moves. He and I have the same kind of paws and legs; I had never used them the way humans do… so I tried it. It was weird. I fell the minute I got on my hind legs and my brother laughed at me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“It’s not funny.” I state.

“It kind of is.” he replies, laughing. I turn away in annoyance. 

“You’re the one who said I should try to embrace my human side.” I remind him.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t be mocking you, I should be helping.” This gets my attention.

“How?” I ask.

“Like this.” He states and rises up on his hind legs. My jaw drops.

“How did you do that?” I demand in surprise. He laughs and says he’ll show me, so I go over to him and he tells me to take my front paws off the ground and lift my body away, keeping in mind that “balance is everything”. I try this and, just as I think I’ll actually do it, fall. 

“This isn’t working!” I yell in frustration.

“You just have to keep trying. You’ll get it.” I huff in exasperation and get in position to try again, but then I pick up something and move my ears to hear better, seeing my brother do the same from the corner of my eye. Right when I realise what it is, the boy walks in. 

My brother goes over to him and says hello while I observe the way his legs move. The boy says something and I look up to see he’s moving his face in the way I learned is called “smile”. I do it back at him. 

“Human, look here.” My brother says, and the boy turns to see my brother rise up on his two back legs.

“Show off.” I grumble. My brother ignores this and instead stares at the human, before turning to look at me, and then back at the boy. The boy turns his gaze to me and I feel my face grow warmer than normal, I look down in confusion. When I look up again the boy is walking towards me, his smile still firmly in place. 

The boy says the words I still don’t understand, but have come to realize are reassuring, and reaches out his front paw. I cringe away in spite of myself. 

“Hey, hey… It’s okay…” I recognize what he’s saying, but I don’t know what it means, regardless, it soothes me and I let him reach out his paw to take my own. Our eyes lock: this is the first time we’ve touched, and I can tell he realises it too. He slowly reaches out and takes my other paw in his own, keeping a firm grasp. I tighten my paws around his, trying not to hurt him with my claws. 

Funny, I think, A few nights ago all you wanted to do was hurt him. The boy takes a step backwards, keeping a firm grip on my front paws. I’m suddenly very nervous and shake my head,

“I can’t. I can’t do it.” I say. He responds and, though his language is still very foreign to me, I can feel that he’s letting me know that I can, that he believes in me. I take a deep, shaky breath, and rise up on my back legs, my eyes never leaving those of the boy. 

I can’t believe it. I’m standing like a human! I give the boy a huge smile, which he returns in earnest. 

“Stand” I tilt my head. “Stand” the boy repeats, and looks at our feet. Oh.

“S-sta…” I try as the boy looks up and gives me an encouraging nod. “S-stan, stand…?” The boy looks really excited so I know I got it right. 

“Stand!” I feel very proud of myself. 

“Yes Kaida. Stand! You’re standing!!” 

“Kay…? Kaa… Kayde…” I try to say the word he uses a lot. He never pointed at anything, and I want to understand it.

“Kaida.” The boy says. I point at a tree and look at the boy. He shakes his head. “Kaida.” He says, and points at me. I blink. “Kaida stand” I look down in shock; he’s not holding my paws anymore! I’m standing on my own. I look at the boy.

“Kaida stand.” I say proudly. “Kaida stand?” I point at the boy. He looks taken aback.

“Uh…” he laughs, “Hiccup. Hiccup stand” he tells me and places his paw on his body. “And Kaida stand.” Then he points at me. I’m confused. “These are our names.” He says,   
“Name.”

“Name…” I repeat, still very confused.

“Your name: Kaida” he says and points at me, “My name: Hiccup.” then places his paw on his body.

“Kaida.” I point at myself. “Hiccup.” I point at the flustered human standing in front of me. “Kaida?” then point at my brother. The boy sighs,

“No.” I frown, “Kaida. Hiccup. Toothless” The boy points at each of us in turn, pointing at my brother as he speaks the new word. 

“Sister.” I turn at the sound of my brother’s voice, so does the human even though I know he won’t understand anything. “I think I understand what the human is trying to tell you.”

“What?” I ask, a bit of desperation tainting the question.

“I think humans have names for each person.” 

“What? Why would they do that?” I am genuinely confused. We have names for each group (shadow, blaze, meaty, etc.) and call each other brother, mother, sister, and father. It works that way and I don’t understand why humans wouldn’t think so too. 

“Maybe they’re more complicated than we thought.” My brother suggests. I consider that for a second, before looking at my brother again and burst out laughing with him. The boy looks between the two of us, desperately trying to follow a conversation he can’t understand. I take a breath, Alright, Let’s try this again:

“Kaida.” I point at myself. The boy smiles and nods, “Hiccup.” I point at ‘Hiccup’, “Toothless.” I point at my brother. 

“That’s right.” Hiccup says. I smile, proud that I’m doing so well with his language. 

“Fly?” I ask and point at “Toothless”. Hiccup smiles,

“Fly.” He repeats and heads to my brothers saddle.


	13. That Was Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well thats just perfect isnt it?

Hiccup’s POV

Dragon training is getting a lot easier thanks to Toothless and Kaida. They taught me that I could take down a Deadly Nadder by scratching its sweet spot, and that I could get a Terrible Terror to return to its cage by distracting it with the light reflected off my shield. Thanks to them I’m also getting a lot more attention. More and more people come to watch class, and everyone wants to sit with me during dinners; a huge difference from before. My other lessons aren’t going as well… Speaking dragon is really hard; all it is is grumbling and growling. “Hello” took a really long time, and I learned “stop” the hard way. 

Distracted by my thoughts, I don’t realize there’s someone else in the forest until Astrid almost throws her axe at me. She stops herself at the last second and catches me standing 10 feet away from her, wide eyed and carrying my bundle of tail stuff. I immediately turn left and awkwardly jog away from my competitive classmate, hearing her follow me. I manage to lose her and continue my way to the cove. Thor, that was close. I’ve got to be more careful, if she found Toothless and Kaida… My heart stops at the mere thought of it.  
I can’t believe how important they’ve become to me in the past, what? Two weeks? It’s incredible how much I’ve come to value them as friends. I’ve never had any before and if I lost these two… They’re quite possibly the most important people (Dragon/Half-Dragon...Whatever, you know what I mean) in my life. 

“Hiccup!!” I turn at the sound of Kaida’s excited call, and don’t try to stop the huge grin that appears at the sight of her and Toothless bounding over to greet me. 

“Hey guys!” I answer, and scratch Toothless on the neck while he becomes very interested in the bundle of stuff I’m carrying. I chuckle and place it on the ground; the improved (again) prosthetic tail tumbles out.

“Fly?” Kaida asks eagerly. She’s not asking for permission, just seeing if that’s what I have planned. I chuckle,

“Sort of…” her head cocks to the side as she hears the new words. I smile fondly and motion for her to follow. “Come on. We’re going to practice.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toothless wasn’t too happy about the arrangement at first, but he soon realized the advantages: It gives both of us the opportunity to get used to the new tail without the danger of crashing (which we’ve done more than enough of). Kaida seemed a little disappointed that we weren’t going to fly among the clouds today, but that hasn’t stopped her from watching (mostly laughing at) us as we glide on the wind, Toothless’ saddle attached by a rope to a broken tree stump at the edge of the cliff. 

I switch the position of the peddle that allows me to control the direction of Toothless’ prosthetic, when we suddenly lurch to the side and get pushed by the force of the wind. The rope then snaps and we go tumbling behind, crashing to the forest floor a few feet away. Kaida comes to our side immediately, expressing her worry in dragon gibberish. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine. We’re fine.” Toothless echoes my assurances and rolls over to sit up, dragging me with him. I tug on the rope that’s used to keep me from falling off; it’s attached from my riding vest to the saddle except the metal hook is bent over the hoop of the rope, keeping me trapped to the seat. Kaida comes over to help me try to pry it open but it won’t budge. I realize with dread that I’ll need my tools to fix this. 

The tools I keep in Gobber’s smithy. 

The smithy built in the middle of the village. 

The village filled with dragon-killing Vikings… 

Crap.


	14. Angry Females

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be fluff in this??? Idk????

Kaida’s POV

The human herd’s settlement is a lot different up close… but that’s probably because I’m not helping my flock destroy it… Anyway, it’s different. For one it’s impressively peaceful, although Hiccup says that’s just because everyone’s asleep. Apparently, humans rest in these strange things called “houses”, which are scattered around the “village”. Mentally, I sigh. Humans are so pitifully fragile I almost feel bad for them.

“Kaida!” Hiccup whisper-shouts and motions for me to hurry up. I quickly bring my attention back to our current predicament and hurry over to a house Hiccup and Toothless are hiding behind, just as an older human walks by carrying a stick of fire. I let out a tiny gasp and turn to my human friend but find he’s already scurried to a different house so I hurry after him. 

“Okay, c’mon. This is the smithy; I’ll be able to fix the safety rope in here.” Hiccup states, his face covered almost completely in shadows. 

“It smells gross in here.” My brother says as he pokes his head in everything and makes a ruckus.

“It smells like human.” I say, as I pass by a large piece of cloth and make a face, “It really smells like human…” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know; Gobber’s disgusting. Just get over here!” Hiccup rambles while pulling Toothless over to a small corner of the smithy to start working on the rope. I walk over to see if I can help when all of a sudden we hear a voice calling for him and, before I even have the chance to react, Hiccup jumps through the wall and starts talking to an angry female. 

My brother huffs and looks around while I try to get a better view of the girl. I’ve never seen a female human up close before. Actually, I’ve never seen any human up close before, other than Hiccup.

“She kind of reminds me of a bundle.” I whisper to Toothless. 

“Really?” He asks and goes over to the spot I’m standing in but gets held back by Hiccup (who’s still attached to the saddle) and accidentally bumps into me, effectively pushing me out of the smithy, in full view of the unknown human. 

I take one of the more intelligent of Hiccups examples by standing there wide eyed, not knowing what to do. Luckily Toothless does: He pulls Hiccup back into the smithy, gets him in the saddle and grabs me while jumping into the air and out of sight, leaving the shocked human girl standing in front of the smithy in the middle of the night, gaping at the spot Hiccup was just standing in.

“So,” Hiccup says as he helps me into the saddle, “That could’ve gone better.” This might be the worst time to do this but, in that moment, I burst out laughing, soon followed by Hiccup and Toothless. 

“I am so screwed.” He says in between chuckles. All I can do is giggle while I try to catch my breath. 

Hiccup turns his head and gives me the nicest smile I’ve ever seen; it’s different from the other ones, more… genuine. I give him a soft one in return as a strand of hair gets blown in my face. I’m about to move it but Hiccup beats me to it; he twists in his seat and brushes the strand over my shoulder, his hand leaving a warm trail on my skin as the cold wind blows Hiccups own hair in front of his eyes. I’ve never been as mad at the wind as I am right now. 

“Kaida, I_” I don’t get the chance to hear what he was going to say as Toothless tries to shake me off and Hiccup almost falls into the water. 

“Brother!” I scream at him. 

“Stop making goo-goo eyes and get off me! You’re not a hatchling so you can fly on your own!” I huff in exasperation as Hiccup’s face suddenly glows bright pink and he turns back around to face the way we’re flying. 

I jump off my brothers back and spread my wings, purposefully falling farther down than I have too to get a moment away from my brother. What is his problem?! I mean, sure I haven’t ridden on my brothers back since I was a few months old but I really don’t think it matters that much. 

And goo-goo eyes?! What the Hel does that even mean? Hiccup and I were just looking at each other! 

My foot touches water and I look down in surprise; I am a lot farther down from the boys than I thought. I let my hand skim the surface and smile to myself. Whatever my brother says is irrelevant; that moment with Hiccup was nice, not fun or stupid or educational, just… nice. My smile grows a little bigger and I flap my wings to rejoin my friends.


	15. It's All Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiccup Realizes things

Hiccups POV

After another long day with Toothless and Kaida, I sit in the smithy and roll my pencil up the surface of my angled desk, watch it fall down and then flick it back up.   
Everything we know about you guys is wrong.

I sigh and sit up straight. After trying to memorize saddle manoeuvers with a cheat sheet, losing said cheat sheet, almost falling to our death, proving instinct wins over memorized patterns and getting mildly burned in the excitement afterwards, my friends and I settled on a distant beach to have dinner when a few Terrible Terrors decided to crash the party. One thing led to another and I ended up petting a green Terror as it lay curled up beside me. 

Everything we know about you guys is wrong.

I groan and bang my head on my desk. That line has been stuck in my head since that moment on the beach and I can’t get it out. Oh Gods… What do you want me to do?!?   
Nothing’s changed. I’m still going to have to wake up tomorrow and forge weapons for my fellow villagers (which they will use to kill dragons) and go to training (to learn how to kill dragons) and then flit away into the forest to hang out with my dragon friends (where I’ll have a great view once again of the obvious fact that we DON’T HAVE TO KILL DRAGONS!!!!) 

I groan again, longer and louder this time. I can’t do this… I can’t live in a world fueled by the killing of dragons… I just can’t. It’s not right. I turn my head and start. Instantly on my feet, I exclaim,

“Dad, you’re back! Uh… Gobber’s not here so…” I subtly start shuffling my drawings of Toothless and Kaida and the saddle out of his sight, closing my journal while I’m at it.

“I know.” He responds as he pushes his way through the doorway that’s too small for him, “I came looking for you.”

Oh crap. “Y-you did?”

“You’ve been keeping secrets.” The returned chief seems incredibly calm as he unknowingly puts his scrawny son into a panic. 

“I, uh, I-I have?”

“Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?”

“I-I-I-don’t know… what you are_”

“Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.”

“Oh?” I try not to squirm in the shadow of the burly Viking, my voice seeming very small and insignificant. 

“Now,” He takes a step forward, further into the light, “Let’s talk about that dragon.”

I try to appear casual by putting my hand on the desk, but I slip and awkwardly not fall. “Oh Gods…” I mutter to myself, “Dad I’m so sorry. I-I was going to tell you, I just didn’t know how to uh_” I get cut off by my father’s growing laughter and decide to awkwardly laugh with him. “You-you’re-you’re not… upset?” I ask.

“What!?” He practically screams. “I was hoping for this!” I have never seen my dad smile this much (or at all really) and it’s kind of starting to freak me out. 

“Uh… You were?”

“And it only gets better! Just wait ‘till you spill a Nadder’s guts for the first time! And mount you’re first Gronckle head on a spear.” I should’ve known. My dad was talking about my “incredible success” in the training ring. 

“What a feeling!” My dad exclaims as he punches my arm in excitement, knocking me against the shelf and into the empty basket I use for hauling fish to Toothless. I try to pull myself out while my dad goes off about what a surprise it was that the “worst Viking ever” turned into such a great killer and how he almost gave up on me but all this time I was holding back on him and blah blah blah… 

My dad sighs, “With you doing so well in the Ring, we finally have something to talk about.” He finishes in a whisper. And I just stand there in the basket, as awkward as ever, really wishing the uncomfortably eager Chief of Berk would leave. 

“Oh.” He decides to try another tactic and pulls out a helmet from his bag. “Here. I brought you something.” 

“Wow.” I say as I take the horned thing from him and start inspecting. He never let me have one before… “Thanks.”

“Ah, your mother would’ve wanted you to have it. It’s half of her breastplate.” I immediately take my hand off the top of the helmet as my dad knocks on his own. “Matching set.” He says, “Keeps her… keeps her close, you know?” I can’t quite get my mouth to close but manage to move my bewildered eyes from the helmet to my dad as he tells me to wear it proudly, apparently I deserve it; I held up my end of the deal. 

“Yeah…” I whisper before slowly putting my new helmet on my desk. Abruptly, I stretch my arms above my head and yawn. “I should probably get to bed… It’s, you know, it’s getting late.”

“Yes! Yes, well uh, good talk!” At this point we both start talking over each other, trying to end the painfully awkward talk we just had.

“Great. Thanks for stopping by and uh… the breast hat.” 

“[…] the hat.” My dad finishes after knocking into the wall; he’s so tall he has to crouch to fit in the small space.

I let out a breath as soon as he closes the door; the weirdest thing to ever happen to me is an actual conversation with my dad… How sad. I start as I hear a loud crash from outside, probably from my dad trying to leave. As I calm down from being startled all of a sudden I let my eyes wander my “office” and settle on one of my newer drawings, peeking out of the bunch I hastily swiped across my desk. It was one of Kaida that I drew while we were waiting for the sun to set after the safety hook got caught. It depicted her sitting by the pond, watching a fish swim, I know that, right after this moment, she abruptly shot her hand in the water, catching the fish in her sharp claws, but before she did that Kaida had looked so… peaceful. It had been one of those moments where I’m taken aback with just how beautiful she is. 

Of course I’m not blind; I’m always well aware of the way she looks, but sometimes I’ll look over and it’s like a slap in the face and suddenly all I want to do is just stare at her, or sketch her… or both. I smile as I stare down at the sketch, the awkwardness from the chat with my dad slipping away.

Everything we know about you guys really is wrong…


	16. The Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im like 90% sure this is my longest chapter so far

Kaida’s POV

“He should be here by now.”

“He’ll get here when he gets here.” 

“But this is when he usually comes… What if something happened?” I gasp suddenly, “What if the humans got him?”

My brother rolls his eyes, “He is a human.” 

“Why am I the only one bothered by this?” I ask, “I thought you liked him.”

My brother sighs, obviously annoyed with me, “Sister, he’s fine. Something probably just came up, he’ll be here soon. Now can you please let me sleep?” 

“Ugh…” I grumble and turn to leave my irritating brother to his nap when, suddenly, I hear:

“Leaving! We’re leaving. Let’s pack up, looks like the three of us are going on a little vacation… forever.”

“There,” My brother says, “he’s here: go bug him.” I scowl at the shadow and turn to do just that, but I notice something familiar.

“That female is here.” 

“What?” He comes closer and we watch as the two humans interact. 

My brother inches closer, which apparently gets the females attention, because she starts to get very interested in the spot where we’re hiding. For what it’s worth, Hiccup tries to divert her attention, but it just ends up with the other human pushing him violently to the ground and hitting him with the blunt end of her weapon.

“Hey!” My brother and I growl at the same time and get ready to pounce on the female who hurt our human. She gets frightened and we jump. 

I almost land on the females’ head, but Hiccup gets in the way, “It’s okay! It’s okay. She’s a friend.” 

“You just scared them.” He explains to the other human as he tries to hold my brother and I back.

“I scared them?!?” She exclaims, “Who is ‘them’?”

“Astrid. Toothless and Kaida. Guys: Astrid.” She stares at us in disbelief and we growl menacingly… Then she runs away.

“Da-da-ta! We’re dead.” My brother turns around to return to his nap, “Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah, where do you think you’re going? We can’t let her get back to the village.” All I really understood was “going”, “can’t”, “her” and “village”, so I assume Hiccup doesn’t want her to get to the rest of their herd. I smile devilishly and leap into the air.

Astrid is running through the forest, obviously terrified, she jumps over a log and I swoop in, catching her by the arms and carrying her high into the air. 

Gods, humans are loud. I roll my eyes; does she really have to scream like that? It’s not like I’m going to drop her… I glance at the ground, actually… 

“KAIDA!” I sigh and toss the terrified human on a tree, then turn to face my brother and his rider, who does not look impressed.

“Hiccup! Get me down from here.” Astrid shouts angrily. 

The boys land on the top of the tree and Hiccup tries to talk to the girl, “You have to give me a chance to explain.”

“I am not listening to anything you have to say.”

“Ugh, she’s impossible!” I complain, “Let’s just dump her in the ocean; No one will miss her.”

Hiccup glares at me, “We are not doing that.” I pout as he turns to the dangling human, “Look, if you won’t listen then just let me show you.”

Annoyed, I watch as the girl finally decides to climb onto my brother’s saddle, behind Hiccup. “We’re not actually letting her down, are we?” I ask Toothless.

“How long have you known me?” He replies slyly and immediately jumps into the air. I smile, this is gonna be fun. 

Once I reach my brother I suggest she might be hot after all that running. He grins, “How about we cool her off then?” and dives for the water.

“Guys! What are you doing?!” Hiccup screams after the second time we resurface, “We need her to like us!” 

“We’re just showing her some fun.” I reply cheekily over the girls’ terrified screams.

“You know what’s really fun?” asks my brother.

“Oh please, no.” Hiccup pleads as my brother starts diving towards the sea once more, this time while spinning. 

“Okay!” Astrid finally yells out, “Okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry. Just get me off this thing.”

My brother extends his wings moments before we dive-bomb into the sea and starts a much calmer flight higher up in the sky. I automatically follow his lead and, immediately after, scowl at the shadow.

“I thought we weren’t letting her down.”

“We’re not.” He responds, “I just think it’s time we show her the other joys of flying.”

I glance at the girl as she slowly untangles herself from my friend, enamored with the beauty of the pale pink clouds we’re surrounded by. She lifts a hand to feel the clouds and I can’t help but smile a little. I’ve always loved flying; climbing the sky, scaling the water, trying to one-up my brother… the adrenaline rush you get from competing with yourself in the air compares to nothing else. But the kind of tranquil flying we’re doing right now, where you just experience the beauty of the sky… It’s incredible. This is what Hiccup wanted to show the girl, because you can’t find this feeling anywhere else. 

I start to do a slow flip to get above the clouds and my brother follows, once we’re there we can see the colored lights dancing in the sky. Leisurely, we come up to the human settlement, the darkness of the night making the lights stand out even more.

“Alright I admit it.” Astrid suddenly breaks the silence, “This is pretty cool. It’s… amazing. They’re amazing.” 

“Obviously.” I state under my breath. Hiccup scoffs at me and I stick my tongue out at him.

“So what now?” Astrid asks him. Before I can try to understand what else they’re saying, I hear the distant grumbling of the Queen’s will. I look over at my brother and see that his eyes already have that horrible one-mind-one-purpose look in them.

“Shit.” I whisper before my brother suddenly banks downwards and I hastily follow him while covering my entire body in scales.

“Toothless what’s happening?” 

“Get down.” I hiss at them right before a blaze appears to my right. 

“What’s going on?” Astrid asks.

“I don’t know. Toothless you gotta get us outta here bud.”

“He can’t hear you.” I inform them after my brother shakes off Hiccups hand.

‘What?” The two humans demand fearfully. 

“It’s the Queen. She has them under her control. We can’t leave until she’s satisfied.” I say all this in a harsh whisper, half Hiccup’s language and half mine, but I see that Hiccup understands enough of it to know they need to keep quiet and try not to draw any attention. 

It takes us a few moments more until we get to the Queen’s lair but the second we’re inside, Toothless and I start looking for a good place to hide. I spot a ledge higher up and we land on it, staying far enough back so She won’t notice the two humans we brought with us. 

“Well it’s satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.” I cover Hiccups mouth with my clawed hand, hissing at him to “Be quiet!"

We watch as a meaty dumps a pitifully small fish into the hole, right before the Queen herself rises up and snatches the chubby dragon in her jaws. All at once, the dragons start to shuffle back, terrified, and I don’t have to remind the humans to be quiet this time. 

The Queen rises up again, having noticed that there was something out of the ordinary.

“We gotta get out of here.” I nudge Toothless and we bolt out of the lair, quickly followed by all the others as the Queen tries to remove the humans from her nest. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“No, no, it totally makes sense.” Astrid argues as we land back in the cove, “It’s like a giant beehive: They’re the workers and that’s their queen. It controls them. Let’s find your dad.”

“No! No.” Hiccup stops her from running off as my brother and I hang back. “No. Not yet! They’ll kill Toothless and Thor knows what they’ll do to Kaida! No, Astrid we have to think this through. Carefully.”

“Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons nest. The thing we’ve been after since Vikings first sailed here! And you wanna keep it a secret? Wha_ To protect your pet dragon and whatever the Hel she is, are you serious!?”

“Yes.” He tells her without hesitation.

There’s a moment of stunned silence before I quietly break it with, “Thank you.” Hiccup turns to look at me, surprised. 

“Okay.” Astrid decides, “Then what do we do?”

“Just… Give me until tomorrow. I’ll figure something out.” 

“Okay…” Astrid suddenly punches him in the shoulder, “That’s for kidnapping me.”

“Hey! That was Kaida, not me.” They both look at me and I smile, showing them my very sharp set of teeth.

“Yeah… Why don’t you relay the message?” Astrid voices before quickly putting her lips to his cheek, “That’s for… everything else.” She explains shyly before quickly running away, back to her herd.

We stand there in stunned silence for a few moments before I finally voice my confusion, "What?"

"Hmm?"

“What?" I poke Hiccup in the cheek, where the girl had bit him.

"Oh! Uhm... That was a... a kiss." I cock my head to the side, confused.

"Kiss?"

"Yeah, uhm... See, it's this thing humans do when they uhm... like... each other..." The wistful look on his face confuses me even more and he sighs, taking out something from his vest. Once I see what it is, I back away quickly.

"Hiccup..."

"This is kind of what a kiss feels like." He says before I quickly run away. Hiccup chases me around the cove, brandishing the dragon nip, Toothless laughing at us near the lake. 

I try to jump into a tree, but Hiccup grabs my ankle and I fall on the ground. Before I can roll away however, he has me pinned, rubbing the dragon nip against my sides.

“No!!” I groan, half-frustrated/half-delighted. Hiccup laughs as he moves to lie beside me and I let the wave of contentment from the dragon nip wash over me. We lie there for who knows how long before he finally speaks.

“What am I gonna do?” Hiccup sighs mournfully, so quiet a human wouldn’t have been able to hear it. 

I turn my head to look at his face, illuminated by the pale moonlight. 

“So what is a ’kiss’?” I ask to bring his thoughts away from the dark place I saw they were headed.

Despite the evening chill, his cheeks turn pink, “A kiss is… a way of showing someone that you care. It’s a show of affection… but also of appreciation... A kiss is a way of thanking someone for everything they’ve done and everything you know they will do…”

I turn my head back to the sky, contemplating what I was just told. I don’t completely understand everything that Hiccup said, but I have a feeling that a “kiss” isn’t exactly something you can explain, it’s something you have to experience. That being said, I resolve to understand this new human thing and turn to look at my friend once more; he hasn’t moved his eyes from the stars. 

“Hiccup.” After several heartbeats he finally turns his head to face me and I take my chance to press my lips to his. “Thank you.” I say, and turn my gaze back to the sky as Hiccups face lights up a bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story. Reviews mean the world to me and critique is literally always welcome! :)


End file.
